everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Maia Mirror
Maia Mirror is the daughter of the Magic Mirror, the Evil Queen's slave from the classic tale Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Before she began at Ever After High Maia never thought that there was such a thing as a “choice”. She’s a backgrounder even in her own story and has never felt especially sure of her place in life. You could walk around campus all day but you’d never notice her, she just blends in with the environment and deflects any attention. She works at the Mirror Shop with her mother in her spare time. Special Note: Maia Mirror was originally created by Mandiga but later was adopted by , Maia will be going under a few revisions while Arcus begins cackling in the distance as she shall begin writing Maia fics with a certain rapping tech geek. Portrayers In English, Maia Mirror would be voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer who currently does the voice of Blondie Lockes in Ever After High and Robecca and Venus in Monster High. For Live-Action Mandiga is not completely sure who she’d pick but Willa Holland is a close match. Willa is known for Gossip Girl, Arrow and Legion and even though her hair color may not be the exactly same that would be easy to fix. Character Personality There are few things in life Maia is sure about and we can see that very heavily reflected in her personality, from the way she holds herself when she walks to the way she is scared to make eye contact. There's no trace of confidence found in her at first. She possesses powerful magic but rather then to train and use it she hides it away from everyone but the parents. Knowledge is not only a powerful thing, it's a dangerous one as well. Whenever someone looks into her eyes and asks her a question, anything from "How are you?" to "Who's the fairest of them all?", she is forced to answer truthfully and correctly. To her assistance, all her fathers great knowledge is stored away in the back of her brain, making it possible for Maia to answer things she never knew she knew. Lately even more magic abilities have surfaced as she has started to have short visions of the future. The visions scare her even more than the questions as she has yet to find a way to avoid them. While working in the Mirror Shop Maia has gained become quite an expert on technology and it's not rare for students to ask her to fix their MirrorPads for them. Or to phrase it better, they leave them to her mother by the front desk and then Maia's mother gives them to her and she fix them as she's slightly terrified of her fellow students. When we finally get to see Maia more relaxed among her new found Best Friends Forever After she's still a bit insecure, blushing a lot, speaking a bit softer and quieter than the rest. With time she become stronger, not that she was that weak before, and starts to step away from the walls and take her place. Appearance Maia had golden hair with darker streaks and a pair of big, clear green eyes. Her eyes have, despite how much she sleeps, bags under them. People say the eyes are the mirrors of the soul and in Maia's case, that's true. At first sight the eyes are just plain green but when observed closely you can detect a darker, nightsky blue around her pupils pulsating, almost floating around it. Her skin is caramel colored and she has distinct dimples, even more so when she smiles. The sincerer the smile, the clearer the dimples are to see. Her make-up consists of dark natural tones, nothing to flashy and she never wears to much of it. Fairy tale: Snow White How does Maia come into it? The Magic Mirror in Snow White is actually a slave that the Evil Queen placed there and with the price of his freedom he gained great knowledge. He used to be a servant in her castle and were happily living with Maia's mother until he was cursed. However since the Evil Queen got locked away the Magic of the Mirror has started to fade and now he gets out a day once a year but is forced to return or else he dies. After the Queen’s rule fell Maia's mother sneaked the Mirror with Maia's father inside out of the Queen’s Castle and they've been living their own kind of Happily Ever After in the Village at Book End since then. Maia seem to have inherited a few of her fathers Mirror-bound abilities suggesting that her father was turned to something less human, like a Mirror-Human-hybrid or something like it. That would probably also be Maia's future as she is destined to follow her father's path. Relationships Family Maia is the daughter of the Magic Mirror, or rather the slave caught in it and his wife. Maia's family life is complicated as anyone's would have been if one's father was trapped in a mirror only to come out in flesh once a year on Midsummer Day, when dark magic is at it's weakest. Her relationship with her father is strained even though they both love each other dearly. Whenever they talk Maia get reminded of her fate and future prison which leads to that they do so rarly. Maia's relations with her mother is much better, they're a perfect team and does everything together. Her mother may be a bit overprotective and often warn Maia about not getting into trouble in school even though she's never been in it before. Maia also has a distant cousin who gate keeps the portal between Wonderland and Ever After High, by the name of Luke King-Glass Friends Maia and Isabella Rose met when Isabella is in need for Maia's help. Maia doesn't really want to help her but can't resist her pleading look and gives in. Surprisingly to both of them they really hit of and spil everything for eachother. Int the beginning it's a bit rough for them but they eventaully clear things out. The two of the them becomes Best Friends Forever After much to the rest of the students surprise causing the spotlight to be turned on Maia for the first time she arrived. She likes the non-princess version of Isabella much better and when Isabella changes their friendship is tested. Lila Violett, Maia's roommate, is also a close friend of hers. They are more teammates than sisters though and never spend much time talking about feelings or similarities. They complement each other well and alway had each others back. After realizing her new powers Maia was shortly contacted by Kathlyn Pillar in Magicology who offered to help her control them. Maia has a great respect for Kathlyn and feels that she owes her a lot. Because of this it's not rare to see her running for her. Kathlyn in return has Mother Goose-feelings for Maia and tries to keep her safe and pure from the worst kinds of thing and people. As for the rest of the students Maia has next to no relationships with them. During her first year she spent most her time close to the walls and made few acquaintance. One of the few people whose company she actually doesn't mind is Char Draco's. They occasionally hang out without really "hanging out" just quietly enjoying each others company over the one of others. Rarely speaking as Char is unable to speak and Maia is often unwilling to. Maia is terrified of Raven Queen as to what she will do to her in the future and will freeze with fear if Raven ever so much turns to look at her. Pet Maia receives a pet owl whom she names Glacé at Animal Calling. Glacé do not appear to be more than a few weeks old but has despite that developed quite the personality. As Maia makes no effort of meeting new people Glacé makes them for her by occasionally fly away, land in some strangers knee batting her long lashes, waiting for Maia to come running after and interact with her chosen chair. Like match-making, Glacé-styled. Romance Maia really wants to find her true love, fall head over heels and live happily ever after but she feels that she can't and has because of that never put much effort into finding the one. That and the fact that she is completely incapable of having conversations with males she finds in the slightest way attractive. Later on she develops unlikely feelings for a boy she meets in school. The boy, however, seems to have no feelings whatsoever for her as he treats her like air whenever she's around. She fears that the boy has feelings for Apple White, with whom she feel she could never compete with. Alliance Maia is a Rebel and wants nothing to do with her story but at the same time she believes that if she refuses to sign, she and all the fellow characters from Snow White would disappear and she could never be as selfish as to risk so many lives for the sake of her own. Mirror Blog Quotes Maia's Cards Will appear in E Book Maia.jpg Maia Frame.png True Love's Kiss Cover.jpg|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/True_Love%27s_Kiss Gallery Maia_Getting_Fairest.png|Maia's Getting Fairest Trivia *Holds the school record for Call of Beauty. *Has never dared to talk to anyone from her story. *Her prophecies always comes true but not nessesarily in the way she thought they would. *Is surprisingly good with makeup. Notes *Maia is the second character Mandiga created and fittingly was the second to be updated. *Maia is one of many students that possess magic at Ever After High but the only one who can answer any question magically. *Mandiga's only OC to have a romantic intresset for a Canon character. Timeline * September 2, 2013: Character get sketched out and is born * September 15, 2013: Maia gets her name and personality * September 20, 2013: All artwork done * October 9, 2013: Maia’s site gets added to the Ever After High Fandom Wiki * January 25, 2013: Maia gets an update *June 30, 2015: adopts Maia from Mandiga^^ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Mandiga Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Arcus' Original Characters Category:Arcus' Adopted Children of the Shoe Category:Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs